


How High Are You?

by aliensister



Series: Drugs Aren't All Bad I Guess [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Intoxication, M/M, Multi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: The Gallaghers like to party... Mickey also likes to party, however it would be 'gay' for those things to combine,so Mickey decides to have a little party of his own with Iggy, at home until he gets too cheerful and almost winds up dead. Thankfully Mandy saves him and Mickey knows where to go!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of OOCMickey here, but it's just cause he is high as fuck. Next ficlet he will be back to his usual self. 
> 
> Set before coming out, Svetlana never happened.

Ian’s eyes were comically wide as he found himself with a lap full of Mickey Milkovich, his arms around were around him and that fucker was giggling into his neck. The noise was one he had only heard a couple of times before, like when they were high as fuck and alone and definitely, not in front of Ian’s whole family including Kev and Vee.

The Gallagher clan had decided to have a bonfire to celebrate Liam’s last day of day care, not that they needed any particular reason to celebrate, Gallagher’s just loved to party. He’d even invited Mickey, only to be shot down with how ‘gay’ and ‘faggy’ it would be and that he wasn’t following Ian to a family party so everyone would think they were boyfriends. 

He looked up at the other Milkovich who had been invited to the party, Mandy, who was currently turning her ‘Milkovich-Fuck-You’ glare, full ball, on him. 

“…Wh, what the hell, Mands?” Ian couldn’t help but stutter, his family were looking at him with jaw on the floor expressions, except Lip, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“…This dumb fuck got so shitfaced on whatever drug cocktail that him and Iggy thought up and almost outed himself to our abusive, homophobic father because he’s so happy…”

“…AND GAY!” Mickey shouted, throwing himself backwards. Ian thanked years of ROTC that he managed to grab hold of his lover’s torso before he ended up in the fire that Ian had parked his chair beside. 

“Oh hey, Firecrotch…” Ian swallowed hard, Mickey’s pupils were blown and his face flushed. He looked like he did after Ian had made him cum so hard he almost forgot his name. Mickey’s fingers had carded themselves through his hair and then his delectable lips were smashing against Ian’s own.

‘What the fuck…’ Ian could hear Fiona’s words but they sounded like they water, all the blood in his body rushing through his ears, his heart was pounding. Kissing was something new between them, ever since the incident and Mickey getting shot in the ass, the older boy took every opportunity to kiss him. 

Turned out that Mickey really loved to kiss Ian and Ian sure as fuck wasn’t going to complain. Ian’s body responded without thought, his hands sliding up underneath the thin, grey tank Mickey was wearing, he heard the moan and felt it reverberate through his body, but he wasn’t sure which one of them it came from. 

Ian tore his mouth away when he heard the awkward coughing from above him, he had at least the decency to look embarrassed as Lip stood next to him. Mandy looked curious, pissed off and kind of turned on. 

“Well that explains why the only words I could get out of him was ‘Gallagher’ and ‘need’” Mandy was muttering and Ian knew he was in for a massive bitch session as soon he worked out the Mickey situation. 

“Do you need a hand to get him inside?” Lip was chuckling from behind his cigarette, but Ian had never been so glad for his brother as he tried to get himself and Mickey, who had latched on to his throat and by the feel of it was marking him as Milkovich property, up out of the chair. 

Lip managed to help him into the house, and up to Lip’s room, which he so graciously offered. As long as Ian made sure to ‘wash the fuckin’ sheets, I don’t want no butt juice on them’ but Lip did promise to field most of the questions and give them some peace, before beating a quick retreat as soon as Mickey started ripping clothes off. 

“So Army, you gonna get on me?” Ian smirked, as if he could deny Mickey, whose hands were already sliding under his waistband for his rock-hard dick. 

“What the fuck did you take?” Ian asked curiously, looking down at his dark-haired lover who was on his knees in front of Ian.

“MDMA, Ecstasy, few other uppers we had on hand… wanted to cheer up.” Mickey had such a full-blown smile on his face that Ian could do nothing but echo it.

“Oh Mick… you are going to be so fucking pissed in the morning…” Ian groaned lustily as Mickey swallowed his length.

**Author's Note:**

> Never forget, comments feed the muse lol


End file.
